


What glitters like a diamond?

by DeathFrisbee221



Series: 12 Author Gifts for Xmas [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Johnlock Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock's Birthday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathFrisbee221/pseuds/DeathFrisbee221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas was behind them, the New Year had been celebrated with a bang. (In more ways than one!) But now that the seasonal festivities were out of the way John was faced with an entirely different problem.....<br/>What he should get Sherlock for his birthday‽<br/> <br/>With it snowing and Mrs Hudson away, will things work...?<br/>Since it is Sherlock's birthday today. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Planning a Surprise.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTalentedMrHolmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTalentedMrHolmes/gifts).



> The last of my Holiday Author gifts.  
> A Happy Birthday Sherlock story.  
> I hope everyone likes this. In particular TheTalentedMrHolmes  
> I love writing with you. xx

Christmas was behind them, the New Year had been celebrated with a bang. (In more ways than one!) But now that the seasonal festivities were out of the way John was faced with an entirely different problem.

What to buy his eccentric boyfriend for his birthday...

He had no idea, and it was less than three days away.

Naturally Sherlock had told him not to bother buying anything. What was the point it was simply another day of the year, he would be a mere 365.25 days older than he was last year, what was the point in celebrating?

Reluctantly John had agreed not to host a party, however small, much to Mrs Hudson's dismay.

After a discussion over tea and cake he had managed to convince her to go visit her sister. It had been rather embarrassing, but worth it - he hoped.

He also booked the 6th and 7th off work and made Lestrade promise not to drag them in for any cases.

That hadn't been as difficult as he thought it would be. His impromptu call to Scotland Yard accidental interrupted a snogging session with the elder Holmes. John went red but gleefully told the pair that Sherlock would be unreachable for a few days and he was sure Mycroft could put his mind to solving any issues that arose in their absence. Before retreating from the room hurriedly.

 

* * *

Plan formulated and disturbances dealt with, John was nervous but excited about the next day. Sherlock lifted an eyebrow when John came in from work grinning, but his boyfriend didn't ask, and if he deduced John's master plan he at least had the sense not to ruin everything.

John was hoping to surprise him, but given the difficultly he just hoped to exceed expectations if Sherlock worked things out.


	2. Birthday morning

That morning Sherlock was surprised to find John still in bed when he woke up. He checked the time. 8:20am. John should have left an hour ago. Rolling over he gently shook his lover's shoulder.

John grunted. 

Sherlock shook a bit harder. John turned his head and blinked bleary eyes in Sherlock's direction.

"Morning." He said gruffly.

"You slept in."

John gave a yawn. "Yes..?"

Sherlock opened his mouth before shutting it quickly. John grinned, waking up properly now.

"You took the day off." Sherlock commented after a number of seconds ticked by.

"Yes."

"You didn't have to..." The detective protested.

"I wanted to." John insisted, "I wanted to spend today - your birthday! -  with you."

Sherlock sighed but John could see the slight curl of his lip that showed he was secretly happy.

"Now," John continued, trailing a hand up his partner's side, "since we are both awake, with nowhere to be..." He gave Sherlock a hungry look, "want your birthday present?"

 

* * *

 

Much later, after a long shared shower, both men were seated in their respected armchairs enjoying the day off. John reading a novel Molly got him for Christmas and Sherlock simply staring at the TV blissfully shagged out and not complaining about anything.

They had a lazy afternoon, spent doing very little, except for a few encounters under the mistletoe, which was yet to be taken down.


	3. Birthday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John takes Sherlock for dinner.

That evening, at 5 o'clock, John told Sherlock he was taking him out for dinner.

Two hours later they were seated at the window table in Angelo's sipping champagne and sharing an Italian dish while Sherlock deduced other patrons. He did enjoy showing off.

 

After the plate was taken away John cleared his throat and wiped his hands against the fabric of his dress jeans. 

"You're nervous." Sherlock stated, studying him critically. "But I don't understand why...? I've had a lovely night. The food was splendid and to be frank the cost of the meal is hardly an issue. Plus, unlike other similar occasions in your past, I can confidently say, that this night should end with both of us getting off - Hopefully more than once."

John was bright red by the end of Sherlock's mini-speech. His nerves worse than ever. Sherlock hadn't figured it out. _Oh god..._  


"John... John what is wrong?" Sherlock asked breaking through his thoughts.

He took a deep breath, "Nothing... Nothing's wrong..."

Sherlock's frown deepened. "Then I don't understand. You're heart rate is elevated, as is your perspiration level. You've gone red. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. Shut up a sec would you." John retorted.

Sherlock closed his mouth, waiting for John to speak.

"I... I wanted to surprise you today..."

Sherlock opened his mouth to answer an affirmative, but John lifted a hand to stop him. 

"And I realise now I have... I thought you'd notice... Figure it all out... Ruin it..." He gave a short laugh at the confusion on his detective's face. Smiling he lifted out a red velvet box and saw Sherlock's eyes widen slightly, still puzzled.

"Sherlock Holmes, I love you, and if you'll have me... Will you marry me?" He flicked the box open to reveal a solitary diamond set deeply into a thick platinum band.

Sherlock stared at the small quarter carat of pressurised carbon that glittered in the candlelight. There was silence for a full two minutes before John broke it.

"Sher? It's getting kind of creepy now. Would you say something? Please..."

The consulting detective tore his eyes away from the stone and up into John's deep blue orbs. He finally smiled. Marriage was meaningless to him. But he knew enough about his doctor to know it meant a _lot_ to him, and he never wanted to break John heart again. "Yes... Yes I will."

John's smile lit up his face and he shakily lifted the ring and slid it onto Sherlock ring finger. 

"It could be dangerous." Sherlock commented with a wry grin.

"I'm ready for it." John replied steadily before pulling Sherlock in for a searing kiss.

When they pulled apart Sherlock looked down at his newly adorned hand. "It's beautiful."

"So are you." John replied softly. "At least when you aren't being a cock."

"You like my cock." Sherlock quipped smiling across at him.

"Not what I meant."

"My riposte is still valid."

John pouted and Sherlock laughed.

"Back to Baker Street?"

"Obviously." Sherlock nodded as he took out his phone and began tapping at the keys swiftly. A minute later he glanced at John and told him, "There is something important I need to do."

"What... Really?" John asked, somewhat crestfallen.

"Yes, it can't wait. Most urgent." 

"Oh... A new case?" John asked trying to sound enthusiastic. Internally he was more than annoyed; he was going to murder Lestrade... The man had gave his word there wouldn't be any cases. Bastard.

"What?" Sherlock looked up sharply. John blinked, _nope, he hadn't said the last bit aloud... had he? He didn't think so..._

"You got a new case..." He grumbled.

" _No_...  I got a new _fiancé_." Sherlock smirked, "And I plan to shag his brains out when we get back home."

John choked on the last of his champagne. Sherlock smirked wider.

"Problem?"

"No... God no... Er...Why are we still here?" John replied looking around. 

"No idea. Let's go." answered Sherlock as he stood and pulled John outside into the rain. He had a bit of difficult flagging down the taxi, not many were about, but after three attempts they bundled into the cab.

The fair was doubled by the driver upon arrival, having warned the newly engaged pair to cut it out twice with their snogging. Sherlock threw a fifty at the man and pulled John out into the wind and downpour. Although neither man cared a bit about the weather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll leave it here for now... But let me know if you want to read more... I may change my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This was maybe my favourite to write and became far longer than even a 442B so full story... wow, go me!
> 
> Anyway... there may still be smut... I haven't decided yet whether to simply mark this as complete or not... Let me know what you think.  
> Comments are lovely.


End file.
